1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the so-called memory direct printing function has been used. The memory direct printing function is to form an image by directly connecting an external memory, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory, in which image data file is previously saved, to an image forming apparatus without using personal computer (PC). In such image forming apparatus, when the external memory is connected to the image forming apparatus, the file names of image data files saved in the external memory are displayed on the display panel. Then, a user selects a file that the user wants to print among the displayed file names, so that an image is formed on the basis of the selected file.
Moreover, a printer to receive the transfer of data from a host machine was proposed (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 05-084987). The proposed printer calculates the residual capacity of the internal memory of the printer, and converts the residual capacity indicating how much printing can be performed to the pages to be printed from now on or to the pages now being printed into the number of characters or size of an image so as to inform the host machine of the residual capacity by the converted number or the converted size. The printer also sequentially displays the residual capacity of the internal memory on the display section thereof.
However, because the conventional image forming apparatus having the memory direct printing function displays all the file names of the files having image formable data formats, there has been a case where an image cannot be formed owing to the lack of the residual memory capacity after the selection of a file.